


Coming Back Home

by 5starnables



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Army Discharge, Drabble, Lousy, M/M, Plotless, Slice of Life, non-au, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5starnables/pseuds/5starnables
Summary: Jaejoong was coming back home after two years of service in the army.





	

Jaejoong hummed happily as he got into his house. Without any hesitance, Jaejoong ran towards the bedroom and jumped to his bed, feeling relaxed right away as soon as he felt how soft it was. Jaejoong has almost forgotten all that, after spending his years in the army with the hard bed he had there.

Jaejoong took a deep breath with a smile on his face. Now that he was free from the army, he could do every single thing he has been dying to do for a long time.

First thing first, of course he should greet his family and come over later on- maybe around this evening. His sister have been so noisy and asking him to come over and over again, and Jaejoong was afraid that he might be found  _dead_ by tomorrow if he dared to refuse the invitation tonight. Who knew what his sisters could do to him, after all? Sighing in defeat, Jaejoong took his phone out and dialed his parents’ numbers; making an appointment to come there soon.

Done fixing the time for him to come over later, Jaejoong now thought for the second thing he wanted-  _needed_ to do. Jaejoong let his eyes wandered around the house, and soon decided that he should do some cleaning there. He knew that there was someone cleaning the house once awhile- heck; he paid for her to do so. However, it still felt wrong somehow- the rearrangement and everything. He wanted to do something about that. And then, Jaejoong figured; he could just cook something too. It has been long since the last time he was cooking- with  _real_ foods. After all, as usual he could find his cabinet was full with ingredients coming from the fans. He could sort the expiry dates and cook the closer ones.

Humming happily once again, Jaejoong took the vacuum cleaner to start the cleaning.

It took Jaejoong around four hours to finish cleaning and cooking, and now he was ready to start digging on his own creation. While he was on it, Jaejoong remembered that he hasn’t updated his social media yet. And of course he had to do that! His  _Instagram_ especially, since he needed to let people know how he was doing after he’s been discharged from the army. His fans would be worried too if Jaejoong didn’t give any news to them… right? And oh- that reminded him too, that he should follow some more people there. And Junsu; he hasn’t followed the younger yet so he would have to-

No. He would keep Junsu for the last, obviously. Maybe he would follow Junsu some days after. Trolling Junsu has, after all, always been fun and exciting. He could already imagine how Junsu would sulk and whine, asking Jaejoong to immediately follow him back because he felt uneasy otherwise- because he didn’t want the fans thought the younger was desperate. Jaejoong giggled happily upon the thought, couldn’t help but being impatient to immediately troll Junsu like that.

Jaejoong took a glance at the clock, getting panicked right away when he noticed that it has been that late. He shouldn’t be late coming to his parents’ house, no matter what. He wasn’t in the mood listening how his sisters could be heartless in teasing him and making him felt guilty about that. In rush, Jaejoong quickly gulped down everything on his plate before running to the bathroom and getting ready for the fancy yet homely dinner with his lovely family.

The dinner went as well as he could imagine. His sisters and parents welcomed him warmly and fully- though also followed by the interrogation about his army's romance life like- if there was someone attractive he has found there or whether it felt good or satisfying to get adored by a bunch of men there. And weirdly, not only his sisters, his nephews and nieces were being curious; asking if he- quoting the nephew;  _caught_ any good boyfriends there. Well, it shouldn’t be as surprising though; since his family knew too well that Jaejoong was a gay. Jaejoong has come to term with the fact a long time ago, and so has his family. Though, came to think of it, Jaejoong hasn’t told any of them yet something important related to that; that must be why their family kept asking about  _boyfriend_.

Jaejoong was still in the middle of his thought; thinking whether he should tell them about  _that_  now or wait for the other party to come by himself, when he noticed that his parent was dozing off.  _Maybe they have been tired already_ , Jaejoong thought as he took a glance at the clock; it was late, after all. That's why Jaejoong was then bid a farewell towards everyone there; going back home with his pets; Hiro and... two others-?  _Crap_ , Jaejoong thought; he kind of forgot who they were. Yeah, it was obvious he wasn't the best owner. Though on his defense, he  _did_  remember his first pet- Vick.

While Jaejoong was on his way home, though, he couldn't help to think that there was still something odd- something missing from all of this; and he wondered what that could be. He seemed to have done everything such cleaning the house, cooking his own meal, meeting with his parents and sisters, updating his social media, exchanging messages with his friends, playing with his pets... and he even has planned to meet his fans soon. And yet despite everything, something was indeed missing from him. It felt like Jaejoong's come back was still incomplete without this  _something_ ; and he needed to make it right soon. It was bothering him so much and he didn't want to meet his fans with this kind of state, obviously.

Jaejoong parked his car and went into the house, pet's cage was on his hand; feeling uneasy and sluggish as he still hasn't found what this  _something_  was. It didn't take long for Jaejoong to notice that there was another presence inside the house, though, as the lamp was turned on- he always remembered to turn everything off before he went out of the house. Jaejoong put the cage down warily, getting prepared to ambush whoever that might be. But before Jaejoong could even think further on who it might be, a sound of footsteps could be heard. Jaejoong turned his attention towards the source right away, and widened his eyes in process as soon as he could see who it was. Jaejoong obviously knew who the man was- heck, he could recognize this beautiful figure from five kilometres apart; he was sure about that.

"Oh, Hyung," The man said softly; showered Jaejoong with a warm smile. "You're back already?"

And Jaejoong's heart was full all of sudden.

Jaejoong didn't bother to take his time before immediately running towards the other person and jumping into his arms right away; hugging the other as tight as he could. He didn't even care when his doing was actually making his long sleeves wetted from the other's hair- it seemed the other has just taken a bath at Jaejoong's house. And Jaejoong also didn't care when his doing was making both of them fell to the ground; since the other wasn't prepared to receive the sudden outburst from Jaejoong. All Jaejoong cared about was, the fact that the man who could finally complete him was here, right in front of him.

"Hyung, what- wait, calm down-"

Once again, Jaejoong didn't bother to wait for the other to complete the sentence. He quickly placed his lips over the other's; softly, before releasing it and shooting a brimming smile towards the other. "I miss you so much, You Idiot," said him with excitment.

The other party was stunned for a second, before finally coming back to his sense and returning the kiss. "Welcome back, My Jaejoongie-Hyung."

That's right.  _This_  was what he needed.  
Without his soulmate, Jaejoong would never be complete.  
Without  _his_ Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong was just a half.

And now with Yoochun here, Jaejoong felt like he's finally coming back from the army; to the home where he belong to.

"I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> also posted at AFF under the same author & the same title


End file.
